Naruto DxD: The Origin
by El Emperador
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War took some unexpected turns which resulted in the end of the Shinju and the Shinobi Age and from the fragments of the Shinju Gods, Devils, Angels, Yokai etc. are born. Now with the threat of Madara looming over the World again, will Naruto be able to kill Madara when he couldnt the first time. [Great Red Naruto] [DISCONTINUED] [UNDER RECONSTRUCTION]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school DxD  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
****Naruto DxD: The Origin - **Prologue: ****The End and the Beginning**

* * *

_"I had no reason to come to this place, I am not an ally to anybody, I am not an enemy to anybody."** \- 'Great** **Red' Uzumaki Naruto**  
_

* * *

Right after Madara had regained both his eyes, he had simply become unstoppable. Dominating the fight against Naruto and Sasuke, who were completely helpless against Madara even with the power given to them by the **Rikudō Sennin** (Sage of the Six Paths), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

However, things had truly taken a turn for the worst when the flower on top of the **Shinju **(God Tree) had finally bloomed and Madara had successfully casted the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi), capturing everyone within a world of dreams.

Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who weren't caught within the great Genjutsu thanks to Sasuke`s **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) which was the only thing capable of countering the Great Genjutsu. The first four **Hokage** (Fire Shadow) who were resurrected through **Edo Tensei **(Impure World Reincarnation) were also unaffected by the great Genjutsu, which was due to them not being alive anymore.

After casting the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi), Madara had once again come after Naruto and Sasuke, intending on finishing them off and Sasuke had been the first one to fall.

On his deathbed he had told Naruto to take his eyes, saying that with them he leaves his will to him.

After taking Sasuke`s eyes, with Hagoromo`s **Rikudō no In no Chakra** (Six Paths Yin Chakra ) and eyes, the **Rinnegan **(Saṃsāra Eye), finally becoming one with his **Rikudō no Yō no Chakra **(Six Paths Yang Chakra) and the **Rikudō Senjutsu **(Senjutsu of the Six Paths), Naruto had gained the complete power of the **Rikudō Sennin** (Sage of the Six Paths), awakening the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) in both eyes.

Naruto had become the second coming of the ****Rikudō Sennin** **(Sage of the Six Paths) himself.

After becoming the **Rikudō Sennin** (Sage of the Six Paths), Naruto`s body had gone under a drastic transformation. Naruto`s hair had turned white and his skin had turned pale. And his eyes were a metallic silver with a ripple pattern which had six tomoe around the first two circles, signifying his **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye). He had also grown horn-like protrusions from his forehead.

Naruto`s clothing had also changed; he now wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves and boots. Over this, Naruto wore a flowing white robe with a black interior and six magatama markings across his chest, with the pattern of the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) and nine magatama markings in rows of three across the back.

All in all his appearance was just like that of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki himself.

He also had the **Gudōdama ** (Truth-Seeking Ball) and a **Shakujō **(Tin Stick), though unlike Madara`s which only had a crescent shape on one end his was the complete version of Hagoromo`s **Shakujō **(Tin Stick) which had a circle with six rings in it on one end while the other had a crescent shape.

However, when Naruto had engaged Madara in battle, he had quickly realized that with his superior battle-experience and knowledge of the **Rikudō no Chikara** (Power of the Six Paths), Madara still far outclassed him, even with his new found strength and despite his greatest effort, Naruto hadn't been able to defeat Madara.

During the conflict between Naruto and Madara, something that Hagoromo had predicted began to come true. Hagoromo had predicted that when all chakra became one again, a new chakra fruit would be formed, and a new chakra fruit did appear, when all of the people in the Elemental Nations had been caught within the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi) and were connected to the **Shinju **(God Tree) through the roots, thus all the chakra was assimilated by the **Shinju **(God Tree) to form a new fruit.

However this chakra fruit was not formed by the chakra of the people alone, no, this chakra fruit was also formed by the dreams of every single person caught within the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi) as well.

Naruto was not someone to give up, but even he knew when it was hopeless to continue fighting, and this had been one of the few times when he truly felt despair. But he would not give up and let the sacrifice of the one who he considered a brother to him be wasted, he will not stop fighting until either he won or he died!

As the battle had raged on, the fruit had caught his attention, causing his eyes to widen. Naruto of course knew what the fruit was, it was the same fruit that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had eaten and gained chakra and her Godly powers from and he also knew that it only appeared once a millennium, and though it _had_ been a millennium since the **Shinju **(God Tree) last bore its fruit never had he imagined he would see it now of all times.

Naruto had then began to ponder on what to do; he knew that eating it would be a gamble, since he had no idea what the consequences would be if he did so. He knew that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had once eaten the fruit, but she had been a simple human with no chakra, while he on the other hand was completely different. Not only was he born with chakra but he was also the **J****inchūriki** (Power of Human Sacrifice) of the **Nine** **B****ijū **(Tailed Beasts), which were the nine parts of the **Shinju** (God Tree) itself and he also had the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) and the ****Rikudō no Chikara** **(Power of the Six Paths), which were the powers of the **Shinju** (God Tree) as well so it was highly likely that if he ate the fruit, it would have different effects on him than it had had on Kaguya.

The question was what kind of effects? In the end he decided to take the risk and eat the fruit. He was fighting a losing battle after all. But he knew that Madara wouldn't just sit by and let him eat it.

So Naruto used **Kamui** (Authority of the Gods) to send the fruit to his pocket dimension, before sending himself to his **Kamui** (Authority of the Gods) dimension as well.

Madara of course at first had been confused by Naruto`s sudden disappearance. But soon realization struck him when he turned back to see the fruit of the **Shinju** (God tree) missing. He had been furious that he had lost his chance to consume the fruit himself, but now that Naruto had it and was in his own dimension there was nothing he could do, though he was curious as to what would happen to Naruto after eating the fruit.

When Naruto had reappeared after eating the fruit, he was on his hands and knees, panting and sweating heavily. Every cell in his body hurt, his eyes felt like they were on fire. The pain only increased and Naruto fell to the ground screaming in agony, it felt like his entire body was being broken down and rebuilt down to cell by cell, which was basically true. He had never felt such intense pain in his entire life, and after what felt like hours, the pain finally stopped. The whole thing had actually lasted only a few minutes.

The consumption of the fruit had forced Naruto to go under a metamorphosis where the **Nine** **B****ijū **(Tailed Beasts) within him had become one with Naruto.

After the metamorphosis, Naruto had finally understood what the price for consuming the fruit was. The Price was …his humanity! Naruto had lost his humanity, and from the dreams of the people had been reborn as a being of Dreams.

A being that had up to that point only existed in fairy tales and in myths and legends.

A Dragon!

However, he had become far more than a simple Dragon… Naruto had become Infinite and Immortal. The greatest being to ever exist, he had become far more powerful than even the **Shinju** (God tree).

Naruto`s appearance had changed to that of a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout along with two sets of wings on his back and golden eyes.

Madara was instantly on guard because despite standing right in front of him, Madara could not sense his chakra, his presence nor his emotions, which should be impossible since he now wields the ****Rikudō no Chikara** **(Power of the Six Paths) but he could sense nothing from the being in front of him, nothing at all!

Naruto simply swatted Madara away like a fly! And with that single hit he had injured Madara more than the entirety of their fight before, and had actually brought him to the brink of death for the first time since the beginning of the war.

Realizing that he simply had no chance against the being in front of him, Madara did something that even he himself hadn't thought he would do… he fused the **Shinju **(God Tree) with himself to form a single being!

Due to the fusion between Madara and the **Shinju **(God Tree), Madara had also gone under a metamorphosis and had taken the same appearance as the first form of the **J******ū**bi **(Ten-tails).

Fortunately the fusion had also ended the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi). Unfortunately, it was already too late. The ones caught under the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **(Infinite Tsukuyomi) had all turned into white Zetsus.

Both of them had then taken on their true forms and the inevitable battle had finally begun.

After taking on his true form Naruto`s body once again underwent changes, where his hair turned scarlet red and was now longer, losing some of its spikiness, and his skin had turned slightly tan along with his trade-mark six whisker-like marks on each side of his face. Naruto had also grown two horns, which were extending backwards on his head, similar to that of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto`s clothing had mostly remained the same except for the color, the full-bodied garment he wore was still black with the pants, gloves and boots still remaining black. Over this however, the once flowing white robe was now blood red in color, with a black interior and the six magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) though now with nine tomoe circling the first three circles and nine magatama markings across the back were still the same, but now he had also gained a black-tomoe pattern around his sleeve cuffs, the rim of his robe and three on each side of his collar.

Floating behind him were the **Gudōdama ** (Truth-Seeking Ball) and in his hand he wielded a **Shakujō **(Tin Stick) with one end a circle with six rings representing the **'Yang'** while the other end was a crescent shape, which represented the **'Yin'**. His eyes now were a blood red in color with nine black tomoe circling the pupil in the first three circles, the Eye of the Shinju and the Eye of the Moon, the **Rinne Sharingan **(Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye).

Madara`s appearance in his true form, much like Naruto, hadn't changed that much. In his true form, Madara`s hair turned white and his skin turned grey, his clothing was the same as Naruto except in white with a black interior, and the same magatama markings and the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye) pattern. He also had two horn-like protrusions extending from his temples.

He also had the **Gudōdama ** (Truth-Seeking Ball) floating behind him and wielded a **Shakujō **(Tin Stick), which was now complete. But the most noticeable feature he had gained after the transformation was the third blood red eye on his forehead.

Its eyelid part vertically and much like Naruto`s eyes it was red in color, with the same nine black tomoe circling the pupil in the first three circles, the **Rinne Sharingan **(Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye).

The battle had been one the likes of which the world had never seen before! Meteors falling, trees growing, lightning falling like rain, **Bijūdamas** (Tailed Beast Bombs) destroying everything in their path, black flames burning everything to ash, mountains being reduced to plains, **Susanoo`s** (He with the ability to help by all means) tearing the earth itself apart.

The magnitude of destruction caused by those two alone had never been seen before!

After what had felt like an eternity, the battle that had threatened to destroy everything had finally reached its end. However, Naruto had failed to kill Madara. And as Madara had left the battlefield he had promised that they would have their fight one day. After which he had simply disappeared, like he had never been there to begin with.

After the battle, Naruto had been forced to put down the white Zetsus, despite how much it hurt him to do it he knew that in order for them to rest in peace it had to be done.

Now, Naruto was not someone to give into vengeance but with what had become of his home, his friends and those he considered as family, he had vowed vengeance against Madara for what he had done.

He had then spent years within the Elemental Nations trying to gain control of his power. Now that he had consumed the **Shinju`s **fruit, he had gained the ability to use any element at godly levels, not only that but he had also gained perfect control over his chakra. So he spent years within the Elemental Nations mastering his powers. It had taken him about a hundred years but he had completely mastered all forms of the **Shinobi Arts **and had mastered the powers he had gained after consuming the fruit.

When he was done, he had decided that the Elemental Nations was just too dangerous to be left alone. With all the knowledge about various types of combat and the dangerous history and information it contained, in the wrong hands it could be disastrous to the world. So he had sealed the Elemental Nation within another dimension for eternity.

That day Naruto had also disappeared from the face of the earth and would not be seen again for centuries. His reasons unknown but he would never be forgotten, and would forever be known as the Greatest Existence.

The name Naruto Uzumaki would be lost in the coming years but the world will always remember '_Him_'. He was known by many titles, some of which are **Shinryū **(The True Dragon), **Sekiryūshintei** (True Red Dragon God Emperor), **Mokushiryū** (The Apocalypse Dragon'), **Dragon of The Dragons (DxD) **but He was be more commonly known as **'Great Red'**!

The same thing had happened to Madara, his name was also lost to time, but he was always remembered as the **Apocalyptic Beast **or **Emperor Best of Apocalypse **but the name he that would more commonly go by was **666 (Trihexa)**.

However, there was another unforeseen result to the end of the **Shinju **(God Tree), which no one had anticipated.

The fragments of the **Shinju **(God tree) that did not fuse with Madara had gained sentience, and had begun to form other beings; the results of the whole process would not be seen until hundreds of years later.

And it _was_ after hundreds of years when the first being was born. It was another Dragon like Naruto and was probably the strongest being after Naruto and Madara. The Dragon was later known as Ophis, the **Ouroboros Dragon **and **Ryūshin** (Dragon God).

Centuries after Ophis was born, The Biblical God came into existence.

Afterwards, another two beings were born, both Dragons as well, who were later known as the **Nitenryū **(The Two Heavenly Dragons) and Arch-rivals; Albion, the **Hakury******ū**k******ō** **(White Dragon Emperor) or **Vanishing Dragon** and Ddraig, the **Sekiry******ū**tei** (Red Dragon Emperor) or the **Welsh Dragon**.

Other beings were then born, and they began to call themselves **'The Supernatural Beings'**.

There were those who were born from the **Shinju`s** (God tree) light energy, and had themselves gained the ability to control light energy, and had white wings, who called themselves **Angels**.

Then there were those who were born from the **Shinju`s** (God tree) dark energy, and had gained the ability to control dark energy, with black bat like wings, and called themselves **Devils**.

Then there were those that had gained their attributes from the **Nine** **B****ijū **(Tailed Beasts), who were known as **Yōkai**.

Along with those that had been affected by Naruto`s residual energy during the transformation process, and had later evolved into **Dragons**.

However, humans being humans with their fear for things that they don't understand had begun to discriminate against the supernatural beings. Humans had long since forgotten the ways of the Shinobi and began to see these beings as monsters and thus began to discriminate against them.

When Naruto had observed them for some time, he was reminded of his own treatment in Konoha during his childhood. He had also concluded that Devils and Angels were two opposite beings and were obviously having trouble coexisting with one another, and that if he left them the way they were now then it would without a doubt start another conflict between them, something he didn't want to happen.

Since Naruto had the ability to turn dreams into reality, he had used his power to turn the dreams of the Supernatural Beings into existence. The dream of having a place to call home, where they wouldn't have to deal with the discrimination of the humans, and the animosity that the opposing beings shared.

So with their dreams finally a reality, the Devils, Yōkai and Dragons had gained their own world, which was known as the **Mekai** (Underworld) with the **Yondai Maō** (Four Great Satans) as their leaders and the world of the Angels was known as Heaven, where they resided with God as their leader. And Naruto himself had chosen to reside within the Dimensional Gap between Heaven, the Underworld and Earth.

And so a new age came into being, the age of the Supernatural Beings. And there was peace between the races for centuries.

However, things had once again begun to take a turn for the worse again when Angels began to fall from grace and formed a different faction, who were called the **Fallen Angels**. The fallen Angels then tried to get the favor of their lord back, and to do that they began to antagonize the Devils and began to tempt other Angels to fall from grace as well.

This resulted in a conflict between all three factions, which soon escalated into an all out war, which lasted for a long, long time.

However, Naruto suspected that Madara had something to do with all that. And right he was when the Biblical God, leader of the angels found out about Madara`s involvement and went to confront him, however, Naruto knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Madara so Naruto helped him by giving him a bit of his own power but in the end, even with the power Naruto had given him, he had only been able to seal Madara away, which left him completely exhausted, which had resulted in god`s death due to going back to the battlefield with his exhausted state and together with the death of the **Yondai Maō** (Four Great Satans) the war couldn't continue any longer and the three factions called a ceasefire and ended the war.

The war was soon followed by a civil war within the Underworld between the Devils who wanted to continue the war with the **Angels **and **Fallen Angels,** who were known as **'Old Satan Faction'** and the Devils who wanted peace and end the war, who were called **'Anti-Satan Faction'**. The civil war had ended in the loss of the Old Satan Faction, who were then forced to flee to the end of the underworld, and the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction who then proceeded to create the current Devil society.

The end of the civil war was a turning point within the underworld, where new leaders were chosen as the **Yondai Maō** (Four Great Satans) for the underworld. The new Satans were also the heroes of the war, who had played the biggest roles in ending the war and leading the Anti-Satan Faction to victory, they were Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

But throughout all the conflict Naruto had chosen not to interfere and the three factions chose to leave him alone, because they knew that he could crush them if he was ever provoked. There were some who did challenge him to fights though, such as the former Dragon King Tannin -if he remembered his name correctly- and even the **Nitenryū **(The Two Heavenly Dragons) but Naruto had simply ignored all of the challengers.

But one among those challengers was especially persistent - and annoying -. Ophis, the **Ouroboros Dragon,** who wanted to live in the Dimensional Gap but since Naruto already lived there, she challenged him to a fight for the Dimensional Gap but had lost. Naruto had only accepted because she was the being strongest after him - that and she was really annoying him - but the difference in power between them was like day and night and she never stood a chance.

Then one day _it _had happened, something he knew would happen eventually…

It had been the usual boring day for Naruto within the Dimensional Gap when he had felt it, a sudden presence that washed over the Heaven, Earth and the Underworld. A presence, he hadn't felt since the end of the Great War. A presence he knew all too well. A presence that he knew could only belong to one being that was capable of possessing such power besides him… **Madara!**

Naruto had always known that the day of his and Madara`s inevitable battle would surely come but he had thought the seals that the Biblical God put on Madara would hold longer. But apparently he had been wrong.

After living in the Dimensional Gap for so long that Naruto had lost count of the years, he knew that it was finally time for him to leave the Dimensional Gap and venture into the outside world, that and he been rather bored so he decided to visit the Human World and since no one knew about his human form, he could easily blend in while keeping a lookout for Madara.

So after taking on his human form, Naruto had, after thousands of years, stepped into the human world.

* * *

** (Present Time)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy)**

Kuoh Academy was a prestigious school known throughout Japan. Originally it used to be an all girls private school until a few years ago when it was turned co-ed. The school had a population where the number of girls was greater than the number of boys by 3-to-1, and could be considered a heaven for perverts.

Currently we see Naruto standing in front of Kuoh Academy gates, eyes closed and an irritated look on his face.

In his human form Naruto appeared to be a handsome young man who looked to be in his late teens with crimson red hair, golden eyes with slits for pupils and slightly pale skin. He stood at the height of 5ft 10in; his whisker marks had completely disappeared when he had consumed the fruit; leaving a smooth, unmarked face.

He wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a black blazer, which was left open; underneath the blazer he wore a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with vertical lines which was only half buttoned, showing a bit of his chest, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. He still had the necklace he had won from Tsunade hanging around his neck. He also had a bag draped over his shoulder.

Naruto stood in front of the gates of Kuoh, his eyes closed and left eyebrow twitching.

Why was he going to school again!? Oh yeah! Because he had been suckered by _him_ \- at the thought of that… that _bastard_, his eyebrow began to twitch even more, the next time he saw him he was going to punch him in the face - who had come to him asking a favor and had then suckered him into going to school.

Seriously, who asks someone a favor and then sends them to a school!? Considering Naruto`s history in Konoha`s Ninja Academy, it really was no surprise that he hated schools. Naruto let out a sigh and entered the gates of Kuoh, saying to himself "Let's get this over with."

As he walked through the school, he noticed the lack of students outside; he guessed that they were all probably in their classes, although, considering how late he was, it really was no surprise to him. Though he paid it no mind and began to walk towards his own class, and after a while of looking, he finally found his classroom, and with another sigh he knocked on the door.

* * *

**(Class 3-A )**

We now find a redheaded girl staring out of the window, who appeared to be rather bored.

The girl looked to be in her late teens and was quite beautiful. She had light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure; she had long crimson red hair, which reached, down to her thighs. Her name was Rias Gremory and she was a devil. She was also the heir to the house of Gremory and younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias Gremory was bored, she wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher but thinking about how her life had been rather uneventful for the last few months, everyday has been the same, go to school from morning to afternoon and then do devil duties in the evening. It had become rather boring for her. She looked out of the window and sighed, she wished something interesting would happen.

Just as she had thought that there was a knock on the door and in came a boy in his late teens. Rias had to admit he was rather handsome; sure he was no Kiba when it came to looks, however, unlike Kiba who was a Bishounen, he had a more boyish look to him. His crimson red hair - which was a shade darker than her own - unusually golden, slitted eyes and longer than usual fangs, gave him a rather roguish look. And from what she could tell, he was rather well built, with lean and muscular physique.

However, his looks weren't what caught her attention, no, it was the fact that she couldn't sense his power nor his presence, which should be impossible since any living being that exists had a presence, whether they were devil, angel or even human and the only being she could think of whose presence and power couldn't be sensed was Ophis, the **Mugen no ******Ryūshin** **(Infinite Dragon Goddess), so either he was an infinite being – which she didn't think was possible since the only infinite being was Ophis – or he was just extremely good at hiding his presence… if only she knew.

Then there was the way he held himself, sure to many it would look as if he was rather lazy, who wasn't even paying any attention to his surroundings but she knew better, having a brother like Sirzechs Lucifer who was considered the strongest devil but would always act childish and carefree, she could tell that he was perfectly aware of his surroundings and it wasn't as if he didn't have his guard up, no, it was as if he didn't _need_ to keep his guard up, as if he wasn't threatened by _anything._

She knew then and there that the boy… No! The man standing in front of her was definitely not ordinary.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer student," the teacher said, to which Naruto nodded. "May I ask, why are you late?"

Naruto gained a sheepish look on his face as he scratched the back of his head and decided to pull a Kakashi on him. "Sorry about that, but you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

Rias had to bring her hand to her mouth to hide a giggle when she heard that, all the boys in the class sweat dropped at the most ridicules excuse they had ever heard, while the girls all blushed and giggled to themselves finding it _cute?_ The teacher however…he simply closed his eyes and nodded his head as he said,"Well if that's the case, it's fine then." Now Naruto and the entire class sweat dropped and a single thought ran through their minds. '_He actually believed that!?'_ "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class" The teacher said again.

Naruto turned his attention to the class and said "Hallo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He finished with a bow.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki, now why don't you take the empty seat by the window." The teacher told him.

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to his seat, when he reached there, Naruto sat down, laid his head on the desk and went to sleep. He had heard enough lectures from Iruka for a lifetime, and he didn't need to listen anymore. He casted a basic illusion to show that he was paying attention to the teacher as he slept.

Rias was the only one who noticed it and was impressed by his skills in illusion magic, she knew that it wasn't an easy art to learn, as it required strong mental energy to use your imagination and turn it into an illusion, a lot of focus and nearly perfect control over ones demonic energy to use and yet he could still maintain it even as he slept. She almost didn't even notice it and the only reason she did was because the illusion was a low-level one and she was sure that if he had cast a high-level one she wouldn't have even seen it.

From what she had seen and learned so far she could tell that he was definitely a supernatural being and a strong one at that, she had to get him to join her peerage before Sona did. He could be an important asset to her in the future. But first she had to get to know him to see if he was a threat or not.

Naruto just slept through the entire class until it was lunch break when the bell finally rang so he got up and stretched, and then proceeded to walk out of the class, just when he was out of the door, he came face to face with Rias Gremory, who was standing there with another girl.

The girl appeared to be around the same age as Rias, she had a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Oh! Naruto-San" Rias addressed him when he exited the classroom, and he just looked at her for a moment. "Oh! Sorry, I don't think we got to introduce ourselves." Rias said, to which he nodded. "I am Rias Gremory and this here is Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rias said and smiled at him as Akeno smiled and bowed slightly.

Naruto nodded his head and walked past them and stopped when he was just about a foot away from them "Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you as well…Devil-Chan" Naruto said as he looked at them from over his shoulder and he saw them tense up.

"So you know." Rias said to him seriously.

"It's kind of hard to not know who you are, Rias Gremory." Naruto said to which she nodded knowing what he meant.

"Who are you? What faction are you allied with? What is your reason for coming here?" Rias asked him as she and Akeno both turned to him with serious expressions on their faces.

Naruto smirked when he heard that, she sure was blunt but then again he guessed that now the cat was out of the bag she didn't want to play any games and got straight to the point since he was in her 'territory' after all – not that it mattered any to him – and she had to make sure he wasn't a threat.

Naruto chuckled, completely ignoring the question of who he was, he replied vaguely."I had no reason to come to this place, I am not an ally to anybody, as I am not an enemy to anybody." It was a complete lie, he did have a reason to come to this place, he did have allies and enemies but she didn't need to know that.

With that he turned his head and walked away leaving two rather confused devils wonder what he meant.

* * *

It was now night time and we find Naruto sitting on the roof of his new house gazing at the full moon, which had a red tint to it.

For as long as Naruto could remember he has always felt a connection to the moon, perhaps it was due to the fact that in a way it had been his prison, or due to his power over the **Saṃsāra, **since if one has the power of ****Saṃsāra**, **he comes closer to the moon…he didn't know which or perhaps it was partly due to both… but he had always felt at peace and content whenever he was under the moon, it put his mind at ease and helped him momentarily forget all his burdens and worries and just savor the moment of peace.

As he continued to gaze at the moon, he thought back to his day at the school and slowly a smirk played on his lips, oh! He could tell that now with Rias Gremory and her peerage in play, things were going to get a lot more interesting. He already knew everything there was to know about Rias Gremory and her peerage from _him_ and he had to admit that she had rather… interesting tastes for her peerage.

The King, Rias Gremory, who was the Heir to the House of Gremory and the sister of the current Lucifer. A Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid Queen who just happened to be Baraqiel`s daughter. A Knight who was a remnant of the Holy Sword Project and now had a burning hatred towards all holy swords. A Nekoshou Rook, who was afraid of using her own abilities. A Dhamphir Bishop, who wielded the Forbidden Balor View but can't control it, and had to be sealed away.

In a way they all reminded him of the Rookie 11 back in Konoha, and he knew that if they were anything like those guys were back then, then things were going get very interesting.

Oh Yes! Very interesting indeed!

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**__Well that's it for the Prologue. Also remember that this is a __**PROLOGUE **__it's only meant to be an __**INTRODUCTION **__to the story and everything else will be revealed as the story progresses. You might be wondering who is this _Him _that Naruto keeps mentioning, but you`ll have to wait to find out who is it and remember that Naruto has been in the Human World for longer and everything will be reveled in the future chapters, there will be flashbacks of his time before entering Kuoh. _

_Please leave a review. _

_**\- Emperor of Pandemonium **_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Naruto DxD: The Origins – Chapter 1: ****A chance encounter! Red meets Great Red**

* * *

_"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me." ?  
_

* * *

The next morning we find Naruto wearing his school uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder. Standing in front of his door, he was just leaving for school when he heard the door of his neighbor`s house open, with a boy in his teens coming out, also wearing a school uniform.

The boy appeared to be in his mid-teens; he had short brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy boy's uniform, with his shirt untucked and left completely open showing the red t-shirt he wore underneath the button-up dress shirt.

Naruto simply stared at him for a bit as he tilted his head a little before a small smile played on his lips. Naruto then started to walk towards the boy. "Yo!" Naruto called out once he neared him, causing the boy to turn and look towards Naruto.

The boy gave him a questioning look, as if asking who he was, once he saw Naruto walking towards him.

"I'm your new neighbor, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself to the boy after seeing the questioning look on his face, and held out his hand for him to shake.

"Oh! So you're our new neighbor, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am Issei Hyoudou." The now known to be Issei Hyoudou replied as he fully turned to Naruto, giving a short bow. "And it looks like we're also going to be attending the same school! What class are you in? I am a second year student by the way, Class 2-B!" Issei asked as he shook his hand and just as their hands met, something deep inside of Issei stirred.

"I am a third year student, class 3-A." Naruto replied as the two then began their walk towards the school together while talking with each other, seemingly unaware of the watchful eyes that were following them from the shadows.

* * *

"_Look at that, it really is him! See I told you I saw Great Red and you said I was just seeing things!"_

"…I can see that. Though I had hoped that you were just seeing things and **Sekiryūshintei**-**sama** (Lord True Red Dragon God Emperor) wasn't in the human world in person. "

"_I don't get why you are so worried, he has never interfered with our plans before, why would he do so now?"_

"He _has_ interfered before in the past and _will_ interfere in the future! His presence here puts everything at risk."

"_He has? And how can you be so sure that he will interfere with our plans again?"_

"The fact that he is here in person can only mean that he knows what's _really_ going on or at least suspects something, and is here to find out and when he does… he won't just sit by and watch!"

"_I see… but with him being here, that means that the Dimensional Gap is left unguarded and so to is the path to '_The Origin', _doesn't that work in our favor?"_

"No, I doubt it, he wouldn't just leave the Dimensional Gap unguarded, and even if he did, we don't know the path to _'The Origin'_, the path to that place is hidden somewhere deep within the Dimensional Gap and only two beings know the path. Anyways, he most likely himself is still guarding that place."

"_Wait! How can he be guarding the Dimensional Gap, yet at the same time be here?"_

"Don't be stupid. Doing something like that is child`s play for him."

"_Ah~ you're right, I shouldn't be surprised he can do something like that! So, what are we going to do about it?"_

"Nothing. This is Great Red we are talking about; not antagonizing him is the best course of action, the only thing we can do now is buy enough time."

"_Yeah, you`re right, that guy is insanely strong, anything we try to do will only be an annoyance to him! But… why hasn't he reacted to our presence yet? Surely he is aware that we are spying on him, right?"_

"Of course he is aware of our presence and is just ignoring us; it isn't that uncommon with him, he ignores practically anyone who he doesn't view as a threat – which is practically everyone!"

"_So… we just observe for now?"_

"Yes, lets just observe, that is what we came here to do, after all."

"_Ah! It seems like they finally reached their school, it is kinda funny to see the great __**Sekiryūshintei-sama**_ _(Lord True Red Dragon God Emperor) to be attending high school in human world, though!"_

"Yes… Anyways, let's retreat for now and report back."

* * *

When Naruto and Issei finally reached the schools gates, Naruto suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the figures hiding in the shadows, who have been spying on them the whole time.

'_I thought I felt a familiar presence…' _Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at the figures hiding in the shadows he saw them melt into the darkness and disappear once they saw him looking straight at them. _'Like I thought, it has to be – '_

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto turned to see Issei standing a few feet away from him while looking at him, casting another glance at where the figures had disappeared to, he turned his attention towards Issei again. "No, it`s nothing!" He replied as he walked over to Issei as they entered the school gates. "Well, I`ll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later."

After saying their goodbyes they went their separate ways.

'_Seems like I was right in coming here…' _Naruto thought as he walked towards his class. _'Them being here pretty much confirms what I had thought… seems like I will have to keep a better eye out there…'_

As Naruto continued to walk towards his class, he noticed that he was getting quite a lot of strange looks from the girls. If there was a group of girls and he looked at them they would all blush and then huddle together, whispering and giggling to one another while glancing at him and if a girl was walking alone and he looked at her she would blush and look away from his gaze! What was wrong with them!? Were they sick or something!?

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with an uninterested look. He never understood women, even after living for so long. Though, that probably is due to isolating himself from the rest of the world and the only female interactions he has had for millenia were with Ophis, who acted more like a stubborn little brat to Naruto, who had her eyes set on a toy and was dead set on getting it – in her case, the Dimensional Gap –, and… well lets just say, _she_ was even denser than he was.

After a little bit of walking, he finally reached his classroom and entered, not paying any attention to his fellow classmates and simply went over to his seat.

When he reached his seat he saw Rias Gremory already sitting in her seat looking over something. "Good morning, Devil-chan." He greeted

Rias stiffened when she heard that voice and looked up to see her enigmatic classmate, Naruto Uzumaki, there with the same uninterested look on his face. "Good morning," she greeted back as he took his seat, "And you don't have to keep calling me 'Devil-chan', I have a name you know"

Naruto looked at her for a while before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure thing Rias." he said as he eyed her and saw that she still was rather stiff, probably on guard around him. "And you don't have to be so stiff around me, I told you I am not your enemy."

Rias looked at him from over her shoulder and replied. "Yes, and you also did say that you weren't my ally either!"

Naruto chuckled when he heard that. "True." he replied as he placed his head on the desk and went to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, after school we find Naruto walking back towards his home. He had one hand around the back of his neck while the other held his bag over his shoulder. He had slept during the entire time in school as he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, just sitting and gazing at the moon.

As he continued his walk, he came across a rather interesting sight! There on the bridge in front of him, stood the boy he had met earlier this morning, Issei Hyoudou talking to a Fallen Angel! And from the looks of things he had no idea what he was talking to as Naruto knew that the boy wasn't aware of the existence of supernatural beings.

He continued to observe them for a short while before resuming his walk once he saw them saying goodbyes and going their separate ways.

Naruto didn't even reacted a bit as the girl walked past him and continued to walk before finally coming to a stop on the bridge looking at the retreating form of Issei Hyoudou.

While normally, Naruto couldn't care any less about what the Three Factions did; it just didn't matter to him but considering their target this time… well, he would say that it does matter this time around…

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Will you die for me?"

...

"...Eh? That is... huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe what he had just heard; no perhaps he hadn't heard it right… yeah that's it; he must have heard it wrong. That must be it, so perhaps he should ask her again

"Will you die for me?"

She said it to him again clearly, laughing as she did so. Her words didn't make any sense to him and the moment he was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile... when…

_FLAP _

Black wings suddenly appeared from her back, tearing the fabric of her cloths on her back. She then starts to flap her wings as she shots up into the air, hanging several feet above a flabbergasted Issei.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." She says to Issei, her voice sounding very cold as her mouth forms into a glacial smile. She then held out her hand and a bulk of light starts gathering in her hand, forming what appeared to be a spear.

And Issei, still too shocked to even register what was going on, didn't even realize that the spear, that was in her hand, had already pierced his stomach. And when he looked down, his eyes widened in shock.

She had thrown that at him... but more than that, why? As he tried to pull the spear out of him, it disappeared; leaving a huge hole in his stomach with blood flowing out of it. His head started to get dizzy, and his eyesight became blurry, and before he knew it, he was already lying on the ground, his legs having lost their balance.

He heard footsteps approaching him while he was still on the ground, and he vaguely heard a small voice that sounded like Yuuma. "Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

'_...Sacred, what...?'_ Issei thought but he couldn't even ask her with the state he was in. Her footsteps soon start to get further and further away from him.

Was he really going to die like this, alone, at this weird park!? He just couldn't believe it, dying as a virgin!

His hands... they could still move... he touched his stomach and then brought it in front of him. It was red… crimson red! This was his blood, the same color as her hair, the beauty with the crimson hair. Every time he saw her, his eyes were always drawn to her crimson hair.

'_...If I am going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...'_ He thought as he stared at his hand covered in his own blood.

As he lay there lost in his own thoughts and his mind starting to go black, a small slip of paper that he had gotten from a rather strange person earlier – it was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence – "Your dream will be granted!" – written on it, that lay forgotten a few feet away from him, started to glow a deep red.

The glow stared to get brighter before the sheet disappeared and the circle floated in the air as it started to glow even brighter, before expanding as it descended to the ground, then suddenly in a red flash someone appeared in the circle

"So you were the one who called me." The person who appeared from the circle said to him. He couldn't tell who it was since his eyes were blurry and he was starting to lose consciousness

"Looks like you're dying. Your wound... oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… this truly is interesting." She said as she laughed, sounding delighted.

'_...I wonder what's so funny...'_

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

* * *

Naruto looked at what had transpired before him with a blank look, before he turned around and started to walk away. He had already accomplished what he came to do. There was nothing else left for him to do here.

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN: **__Yo, Guys! I am back! I know I have been gone for a while, so I wrote this little chappy here to let you guys know that I am alive!_

_I also apologize for the short and rushed chapter, but honestly I haven't been having the best time when it came to writing my stories, with my classes nearing their end and the pressure of the final exams approaching fast so there has been a lot of pressure due to my studies as well as the other everyday stuff due to which I would always forget half the things I wanted to writer each time I sit in front of the PC to get the chapter done and not to mention I have been trying to get this chapter done since the last two months but couldn't get it done so I wanted to get it out of the way... Sorry again, hopefully the future chapters will be a lot better!_

_So, can any of you guess who it was that was following Naruto? It has be someone big to know of Naruto`s human form! And not to mention they referred to Naruto as "Lord". So any guesses?_

_Now about the pairing! It's going to be a single pairing with Naruto X Gabriel! _

_Well anyways, what do you guys think of the chapter? Tell me what you guys think! If you guys have any questions, suggestions, recommendations etc. just leave a review or PM me and I will answer you! _

_**\- Emperor of Pandemonium**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.  
Un-betad Version.  
**Naruto DxD: The Origin – Chapter 2: Asia**

* * *

_"Perhaps it_ is _nothing but a passing whim… or perhaps there is a greater purpose… who knows?" __** – 'Great Red' Uzumaki Naruto.**_

* * *

"_**So this is it eh…"**__ said a deep voice as a pair of large reptilian green eyes could be seen staring at a blooded hand through the darkness. __**"This is as far as this one goes…" **__and __with that the eyes slowly closed shut in resignation._

"_Not really."_

_Hearing the unexpected voice the eyes snapped back open to find the previous void of darkness replaced by a raging inferno and in the light of the flames, stood a single figure._

_Ddraig, the _**_Sekiryūtei_**_ (Red Dragon Emperor) stared at the figure before him with intense eyes before looking through the connected vision of his host once again to see the world dyed in red and frozen in place before once more focusing on the figure standing before him._

_Emerald green locked onto orbs of gold for a long moment before finally addressing the figure, __**"**_**_Mugen no Ryū _**_(Dragon of Dreams)_**_, I do not know what sort of passing whim is this but do you plan on helping him?"_**

_An amused smirk played on Naruto`s lips. Ignoring the question he said "I'm surprised Ddraig. I didn't think you would recognize me in this form."_

"**_Stop playing surprised_**_**."**__ Ddraig commented off-handedly as he crossed his arms and proceeded to rest his head on them before continuing,__** "You and I both know that you did not expect me to not recognize you seeing as how you are not even making an effort of hiding who you are."**_

_Naruto laughed out at hearing that.__"Fair enough!" _

_The two then fell silent as Ddraig stared at Naruto in thought, who for his part seemed to be studying the ignited void. _

"_**What brings you here Great Red?"**_

"_Hm? Why _am _I here?" Naruto looked up look at that as he stopped looking around the Sacred Gear dimension and gained a thoughtful look. "Perhaps it _is_ nothing but a passing whim… or perhaps there is a greater purpose… who knows?"_

_Ddraig said nothing as he knew that that was the best he was going to get from Great Red. His eyes narrowed however as though he wouldn't put it past Great Red to do something like this on a whim, he couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case this time. _

_Great Red would NEVER interfere with what Fallen Angels or Devils did, that was something that he just didn't do._

_Naruto, who seemed to be aware of Ddraig's thoughts let another smirk play on his lips. "But still, tell me Ddraig," Naruto began to say once again, breaking Ddraig from his thoughts. "What do you make of the figures following us the other day?"_

* * *

Naruto was broken out of his musing by a sudden girlish squeal and looked up to see a… butt? And white panties.

Naruto gave a blank look at the totally random sight before him though he couldn't help but smile in amusement when he looked at Issei, only to find him shamelessly and openly ogling the clearly in need of help girl.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Naruto addressed Issei, breaking him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Oh, right!" Issei realized as he stopped, ah, _admiring_ the free pantie-stop he got before picking up the white scarf laying on the ground. "I can try to be a gentleman." he mumbled to himself as he went to help the girl up who had by now recovered enough to start gathering herself together.

Naruto for his part simply stood by the side as he watched Issei help the girl all the while obviously trying to keep the conversation going. His eyes then fell on the girl as he proceeded to study her with his face gaining a blank look. He didn't take his eyes off of the girl even as he watched the two make their way over to him after the girl had finally gathered herself together.

"Thank you so very much for helping me out." The girl said earnestly giving a short bow to the two as Issei went to stand beside Naruto once more. "I'm Asia Argento, it's very nice to meet you."

"Please, it was nothing!" Issei replied as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way and it's nice to meet you too!"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said simply as he stood there silently.

"Um… I'm sorry to ask this of you but," The now named Asia began once more as she fidgeted slightly under Naruto's emotionless gaze. "I'm a bit lost here, do you think you could help me?" She asked as she smiled at the two.

"I take it you're looking for the church?" Naruto stated more than asked as he finally seemed to stop studying the girl.

"The church?" Issei seemed perk up at that. "So you're a nun then?"

"Why yes." Asia replied a bit cheerfully as she clapped her hands in front of her. "In fact, I was just recently assigned to serve the church in this town."

'_Assigned to sever the church?' _Naruto thought to himself, inwardly narrowing his eyes though he gave no outward reaction. _'But from what I know the church in this town is…'_

"Oh! I guess that explains your uniform then." Issei commented.

"So, does that mean you will help me?" Asia asked as she clasped her hands together and looked at the two with hope shining in her eyes.

"S-sure, we don't mind." Issei replied as he flushed slightly. _'There's no way I can say no to that face!'_

Naruto for his part gave a small sigh but made no move to contradict and before soon the group of three had started on their way to the church.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked lowly so that only Issei could hear him. "You do know that church is enemy grounds for devils like you, right?"

"It's fine." Issei answered though sounding a bit unsure. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna go inside or anything."

Naruto casted a side-way glance at Issei before commenting, "Suit yourself."

The two then fell silent as Naruto trailed behind Issei and Asia as the two made small talk while Naruto just observed the two.

It wasn't long before the church came to view and just as Issei landed his sights on the building, pain erupted in his entire left arm as his fingers went limp with his school bag slipping and falling to the ground.

Issei grunted in pain as he held his left arm which continued to throb in pain while shaking uncontrollably.

"Issei-san! Are you alright!?" Asia asked in slight panic when she saw the pained look on Issie's face as he clutched his left arm. "If something is wrong then maybe you should come inside the church and rest for a bit!" She suggested in worry as she went over to Issei.

Naruto gave another sigh before stepping forward. "He's fine." He intervened before anything unwanted could happen. "It's just something that happens from time to time. Isn't that right Issei?" Naruto asked turning to Issei.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing to worry about!" He replied with a shaky smile as the hold on his left arm tightened.

"Anyways, we're running a bit late for our school so I think we should get going." Naruto commented as he turned to leave, "Come on Issei, let's go." He said once more, signaling for Issei to follow him.

"R-right!" Issei agreed as he picked his bag up with his right hand and turned to Asia who was looking at Issei with a worried gaze. "Anyways, see you around Asia!" He bid her farewell and turned to follow Naruto who waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Good bye and take care." Asia bid them farewell, still worried as she gave a short bow to the two and as she watched them hurry away, she couldn't help but think that something quite wasn't right here.

Meanwhile as Issei hurried to get away from the church with his left arm fisted and held over his stomach he casted one last look over his shoulder and at the church as a single thought went through his head, _'What the hell?'_

"I told you this might happen." Naruto said as he draped an arm over Issei's shoulder and immediately the pain in Issei's left arm disappeared.

"Yeah…" Issei agreed absent-mindedly as he looked at his left arm.

Naruto then looked over his shoulder and stared at the church as his eyes narrowed slightly. _'That's quite the high concentration of negative emotions…'_ Naruto thought before looking forward once more and continuing on his way alongside with Issei.

* * *

**(Later that evening: Occult Research Club)**

After the whole fiasco with the church, Issei had gone through with his day at school which was about as eventful as any other day and as usual after school came time for club meetings though unlike any other day, a part of him wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting or more precisely meeting Buchou. Though in the end he had to suck it up and recount the events of this morning and needless to say that she wasn't exactly happy to find out that one of her servants had nearly gone to get himself exorcised.

So here he was getting chewed out by his Buchou as he sat on the couch with his head hung low.

"I had already told you not to go near the church Issei!" Rias scolded with her arms crossed as she gave Issei a very stern look. "Yet even against me forbidding you why did you go there!?"

"I'm sorry…" Issei muttered though Rias heard it over the silence in the clubroom. "Naruto-senpai did warn me but I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He finished as he hung his head even lower. It looks like he had disappointed her yet again and this time she wasn't just disappointed, she was also angry.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Rias couldn't help but lash out a bit when she heard that. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you had ventured in there!?"

"Yeah, yeah, he gets it. Now would you calm down? All of your shouting is giving me a migraine."

Hearing the sudden interruption, Issei turned his head to the direction of the voice to find Naruto sitting on Rias's usual chair with his legs crossed and draped over the desk. Though he almost sweat-dropped when he saw Naruto looking through a _Jump _manga like it was the best thing send from above since boobs.

Ah! Now that he thought about it, manga _was_ the best thing send from above since boobs!

While Issei seemed to have drifted off in his own little world with _boobs_ and _manga_, Rias for her part was thinking about something completely different yet more important.

'_When did he get here!?'_ Was the thought that ran through her head as she was caught completely off-guard, having not even noticed him until he spoke which by all means should have been impossible seeing as the club was surrounded by a barrier that altered her of any and all incoming presences that were even near the club building and yet he had not only slipped completely past the barrier but had also entered the room with her none the wiser.

Recovering from her momentary shock, Rias glared at Naruto, who completely ignored her in favor of the _Jump_ manga, which, belonged to her by the way. "And you think I care?!" Her glare intensifying as she was still ignored. "This is a matter which concerns a member of my house-hold, who is of no concern to you!"

At that Naruto finally looked up from the manga and turned to Rias as he smiled in amusement. "Is that what you think?" Naruto commented before giving an amused chuckle.

"What?" Rias was once more caught off-guard by the cryptic remark. She had NOT expected that.

Naruto at first paid her no mind as his chuckling came to a stop. "Since you feel so strongly, how about I let you in on a little secret?" he said addressing her after a bit. "The one who led you to Issei… was me." Naruto stated as he smirked at her.

Hearing those words, her eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her,_ 'Of course! Now it makes sense! So he was the one who… but why?'_ She thought as she looked at Naruto who had once more gone back to the reading the manga.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again before heaving a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. No matter how she looked at it, she just couldn't picture herself winning against this guy.

It was at that moment the door to the clubroom opened to reveal Rias's queen, Akeno Himejima who addressed Rias as she nodded to her.

Rias, getting the message started to make her way over to her but not before stopping beside the couch to address Issei. "You have already been briefed about your summon for tonight right?" She asked getting a nod in return. "Good, just… please don't disappoint me this time." With that she walked out of the door.

Akeno gave Issei a sympathetic smile though she raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto occupying Rias's chair but made no comment before closing the door behind her.

Having been left alone, Issei went to heave a sigh though got interrupted when he was suddenly chopped on the head causing him to give a small cry of pain before rubbing his head and looking up to find Naruto looking down at him with a deadpan look.

"Naruto-senpai~ that really hurt!" Issei whined a little as he rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"Enough with the long face?" Naruto replied as he plopped down on the couch beside Issei. "You've got a job to do haven't you?"

"Yeah…" Issei sighed. "I guess I better get going and maybe… I'll get a contract this time."

"Stop whining and let's go."

"Eh!? Let's go!? You mean, you're coming too!?"

"That's what I said."

"But why?!"

"Why? Because I feel like it."

* * *

"Well," Naruto started in a bored tone as looked at the scene before him. "This is freaky."

"Then act freaked out will you!" Issei rebuked Naruto, who merely shrugged uninterestedly.

Despite Naruto lack of interest, the scene they had stumbled upon was for a lack of better words, freaky. Blood and gore littered all around the room as body parts and limbs could be seen here and there along with a severed head neatly placed upon a coffee table.

Naruto then took a step to the side and turned his head as if actually looking beyond the walls of the house as he seemed to have drifted off in his thoughts that is until his thoughts were interrupted.

"'Punish the wicked', words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed by a holy man."

Naruto turned his head to the man who had stayed silent up to that point while casually sitting on the couch. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he regarded the white-haired man who simply _reeked_ of negative emotions as said man turned to Issei with a crazed look on his face.

Then man then gave a small laugh as if delighted before proceeding to get up from the couch and making his way over to Issei. "Well, well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend!" the man commented, coming to a stop a few feet away from Issei. "Freed Sellzen, at your service." He introduced as he bowed mockingly to Issei.

Naruto's eyebrow gave a single twitch when he saw that this… _pest_ was actually ignoring _him._

Just as Naruto was about to blow this guy from the face of the earth, he paused when he got that same feeling again. Turning his head slightly Naruto focused on the feeling he has been getting after entering this house – granted though, the feeling wasn't coming from this house – Naruto felt that he should know this feeling from somewhere.

Naruto started to rack his brain to remember where exactly he had felt the same feeling before though couldn't seem to remember. A part of Naruto felt that perhaps it must not have been important if he couldn't remember however, another part felt as if he should remember and was just curious.

Drifting off in his thoughts, Naruto had unconsciously tuned out everything else happening around him – even Issei getting his ass handed to him – that was until he was broken out of his thoughts once more. This time by a girlish scream.

Blinking once as he came out of his thoughts, Naruto turned his head to see Asia looking at the mutilated corpse in horror as she covered her mouth.

"What the hell? Asia, what are you doing?" Freed asked annoyed at being interrupted in his fun time as he stood over a downed Issei. "Did you already put up the barrier?"

"Asia…" Issei muttered to himself as he looked at Asia in shock, having not expected her to be here.

Asia for her part could only stare in unmasked horror. "P-please don't do this Freed-san!" She added in plea.

"Oh great, a newbie." Freed muttered under his breath though was heard by all of them. "Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but this is just what we do!" He stated as he shrugged in an exaggerated manner.

"N-no, t-this isn't–"

Freed gave a loud sigh, it was always the same with newbies. "Ok! That's enough of your bullshit!" Freed interrupted Asia before he made a lunge for her with his sword raised to strike her. Of course, he had no intention of killing her but he really had no patience to deal with newbies.

Asia's eyes widened when she saw Freed's sword coming down on her while Issei gritted his teeth as he tried to get up to intercept the blow but couldn't due to his injured leg so all he could do was watch as the sword came down on her, however…

…the sword never reached her. Instead it was caught by Naruto who had appeared out of nowhere and caught the sword with his bare hand.

The other three had their eyes widened when Naruto had seemingly appeared out of thin air. His crimson hair which shadowed his eyes seemed to gleam ominously in the dimly lit room so much so that Issei couldn't tell the difference between the blood that puddled on the floor and Naruto's hair at that moment and as his lips formed a thin line, it gave him an appearance that sent chills up and down Issei's spine.

"Who the fuck–"

"Asia." Naruto interrupted Freed as he addressed Asia who was looking at Naruto with wide eyes and could say nothing in response. "Could you go and look after Issei."

That seemed to have broken her out of her frozen state as she blinked before slowly turning her head and her eyes widened once more when she saw an injured Issei lying on the floor looking directly at her. "Issei-san!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to Issei.

"Now then…" Naruto started once Asia had moved to help Issei as he finally raised his head to show that his previously slitted gold orb were now replaced by bloody red ones with three commas surrounding the pupil with his face breaking into a grin that seems to do nothing but make him look downright menacing.

"You've got guts to actually keep ignoring me like that." Never mind the fact that this coming from the guy who had a tendency to ignore anybody and anything just because he feels like it even ignoring a great war between gods and satans that screwed the world over simply because it didn't concern him but being the most prominent being in existence comes with certain privileges, he reasoned to himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" Freed asked as he tried to free his sword which wouldn't even budge from Naruto's grip. "You can't be one of those pussy–ass devils!" He stated as he looked at the hand that had a firm grip on a _Sword of Light_.

Naruto though pleasantly ignored it all before proceeding to completely shatter the sword causing Freed to stumble as the sword disintegrated into nothingness. Naruto then raised a hand and went to grip Freed on top of the head before wordlessly bashing Freed's head, face first into the floor.

Meanwhile, Asia had moved Issei so that now he was leaning against a wall for support.

"Issei-san," Asia started as she sat on her knees in front of Issei who had his head down. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Issei didn't need to ask what she meant by that which was exactly why he was dreading his own answer. "I'm here because… I'm a devil Asia…" He finished avoiding eye-contact with her. "I'm sorry Asia… I didn't want to lie to you which was why–" He was cut off by a hand gently touching his face and he looked up to see Asia giving him a gentle smile.

"It–it doesn't matter that you are a devil, all that does is that there is goodness in you." Asia stated as she smiled to ease Issei and besides, it's not like she was in any place to condemn Issei for being a devil.

Issei for his part didn't know what to say after that though all he know was that he was happy that she didn't hate him for being a devil.

Just then a crimson red magic circle with the Gremory crest in the middle appeared besides the two before in a red flash Rias along with the rest of her peerage appeared from the circle.

Stepping out of the circle, Rias immediately went over to Issei while the other three looked around the room.

"Ara, ara." Was Akeno's reaction as she put a hand on her cheek, smiling.

"Nasty." Said Koneko with a straight face as she covered her nose.

Kiba for his part just grimaced.

"I'm sorry Buchou." Issei said as Rias came over to him and knelt to his eye level. "I failed again." He said looking down.

"You don't have to apologize Issei." Rias began to say as she put her hands on his cheeks and raised his face to look at her. "It is me who should apologize. I had unknowingly put you in such danger."

"Buchou…"

"Anyhow," Rias began as she turned her head a little to the side with her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. "What does that guy think he is doing?" She asked as she turned to Naruto's direction.

"_What in the hell do you think you're doing to my beautiful face, you dick–"_

"_Shut it!"_

They all couldn't help but flinch when Naruto once more bashed the priest's head into the floor, hard. That could not have been a pleasant experience.

"Ah, that…" Issei began as he scratched his cheek with a finger nervously. "It looked like Naruto-senpai didn't take too kindly to being ignored."

"Um…" A meek voice chose that moment to make itself know causing them all to turn towards Asia who fidgeted slightly. "I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to move so I can heal Issei-san." Asia said, addressing Rias.

"Heal him?" Rias looked questioningly at the smaller girl.

"Un." Asia nodded in return then proceeding to place both her hands over Issei's shin where he had been shot earlier before a ring with a blue-green gem appeared on each of her middle fingers with a glowing green aura surrounding her hands and they all watched in fascination as the hole in Issei's shin started to slowly close itself before disappearing all together.

Issei moved his leg a few times to see that the pain was completely gone. "It's… as good as new." Issei commented before looking at Asia in awe. "That was awesome! How did you do that?!"

"A Sacred Gear." Rias answered on Asia's behalf.

"Sacred Gear?" Issei and Asia both looked at Rias at that. Issei because he was surprised to hear that Asia was a Sacred Gear holder the same as him while Asia because this was the first time she was hearing about her own power.

"Yes and a very rare one at that." Rias said as she continued to look at Asia.

"**Twilight Healing**."

They turned their heads towards Akeno who had spoken to find her also looking at Asia.

"Also called, **Smile of the Holy Mother**." Akeno elaborated as all the others looked her attentively. "It is a rare Sacred Gear that has the ability to heal humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike."

"Seriously!" Issei exclaimed excitedly as he grinned at Asia. "That sure is an awesome Sacred Gear!"

"Truthfully, it's the first time I've heard of these Sacred Gears." Asia began to say almost absent-mindedly as she looked at her hands. "To me, it has always been a blessing." She said with a smile on her face, "Really, a blessing." Though a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Man, what the heck was up with that guy?"

All of them turned to see Naruto walking towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Done already?" Rias asked sarcastically as she stood up and crossed her arms under her bust.

Naruto, feeling a bit annoyed, put a hand on Rias's head and ruffled her hair, a bit force-fully though, before commenting, "Don't start with me, _Ria-tan!_"

"Wha–what?" Rias flushed at being called by that embarrassing nickname, and as far as she knew, there was only one person to ever call her _that_.

"You're dreams are too loud." Naruto commented off-handedly, grinning at Rias's flushed expression as he decided to press further, "For example, there was one where Ria-tan was jealous because Onii-tama wasn't–" though he was cut off by Rias who had by that point gone completely red in the face as she sputtered.

The others in the meantime, watched in amusement at how their normally composed Buchou was reduced to sputtering mess.

"What the hell do you mean, my dreams are loud?! Don't go looking into my dreams!" She demanded fiercely, finally forming a coherent sentence as she glared at Naruto, well, it was more like a pout.

"I can't help it." Naruto shrugged. "It's like being in a crowd and hearing random people talk and if I know the people then similarly their dreams are 'louder' than the rest." Of course, he can block the dreams out no matter who they are but she didn't need to know that.

"Ara, Ara Ufufufu~ would you be willing to share those dreams with me sometimes, Naruto-kun?" Akeno said as she gave Rias a sly smile.

"Yeah sure, but for now, you guys should get going. Crows are on their way here."

It was at that moment when Koneko also perked up as she took a few sniffs. "Fallen Angels!"

And with those two words alone the mood immediately turned serious.

"Akeno, prepare to jump! We're leaving immediately." Rias commanded before she turned to Issei. "Come on Issei." She motioned for him to get up and follow her.

"Wait! What about Asia?!" Issei asked a bit desperately as he looked at Rias and then at Asia, not wanting to leave her with Fallen Angers.

"I'm sorry Issei but she's not a member of my house-hold so we can't bring her along with us."

Before Issei could protest further, Naruto cut in. "Just get going. I'll be taking Asia along with me." Naruto said as he put a hand on Asia's shoulder.

Rias nodded at Naruto while Issei gave one last look at Asia before disappearing along with the rest of the peerage.

"I guess we should also get going." Naruto said to Asia who looked up at him before both of them disappeared too.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

After returning home and giving Asia one of the spare bedrooms, Naruto was now sitting on the couch in the living room with one leg draped over the coffee table as he faced the ceiling, appearing to be deep in thought.

After just sitting there without moving for a long while, Naruto finally made a move and took out a black iPhone. After a few taps on the screen, Naruto put the device on his ear and waited.

"Cut the crap." Was the first thing Naruto said after his call was answered, cutting off the exuberant voice of the person on the other end, "I didn't call for that. There's something want you to do for me." Naruto paused for a bit as the other person said something before continuing,

"I want to know everything there is about the ex-nun, Asia Argento."

* * *

**(The next day)**

Issei stood in front of the front-door to Naruto's house and just as he went to ring the bell, the door opened on its own. Of course, this was Naruto's way of saying to just get in and get in was what Issei did.

As he entered the house, he was greeted by the sight of Asia sitting on a couch with a cup of tea in her hands and Naruto lying on another just in front of Asia once again reading _Jump_. He sure has taken a liking to _Jump Manga_, Issei couldn't help but think to himself.

"Issei-san!"

Issei turned to Asia who had addressed him before he walked over to her. "Hey Asia, what's up?" He asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking." Asia replied with a smile as she gave him a short bow before the two engaged in small talk.

"By the way Issei, you came at a good time." Naruto started without looking away from the _Jump_ in his hands as both Issei and Asia paused in their conversation and looked at him. "Do you know a good place to eat?" Of course, while Naruto could just conjure food from his thoughts, he'd much prefer the taste of actual cooked meals or well, actual cooked Ramen to be more precise.

It was no fun when the taste was exactly how you imagined it, after all.

Issei blinked. "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Oi Issei, when I said, 'know a good place to eat', I meant if you knew a good place to eat Ramen." Naruto commented as he stared blankly at the burger, French fries and drink sitting innocently in front of him. "What the hell is this?"

"Ah? Is that what you meant?" Issei said, sounding a bit dismissive as he ate his own food and taught Asia how to eat a burger.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead before he turned to Issei and raised a hand then placing it on top of his head before clutching hard as a dark aura surrounded him. "You're picking a fight, right!? Tell me, you're picking a fight!" Naruto demanded fiercely as he suddenly seemed to grow in size.

No one disses the Ramen!

Meanwhile, Issei couldn't even form words when he was suddenly being stared down by Naruto while keeping a death grip on his head, if anything he seemed to have shrunk even more and let's face it there is no way _he_ was picking a fight with _Naruto_.

Thankfully, Issei was saved from further harassment by Naruto's phone vibrating.

Not letting go of Issei's head at first, Naruto took out his phone and stared at the caller ID. "Looks like you're saved Issei." Naruto said as he finally let go of Issei and answered the call. "Yo!" Naruto greeted and paused as the person on the other end said something. "That's fine, just get some Ramen ready and I'll be there in a moment." Naruto replied before hanging up.

"Um… who were you talking to?"

Naruto looked up at Asia who was staring back at him, looking a bit worried. Naruto gave her a smile before commenting, "Just some guy I know." Naruto got up after that and turned to Issei. "Issei, I'll be gone for a while so I want you show Asia around before taking her safely back home, alright?" Naruto stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Sure but, where are you going?" Issei nodded but sounded a bit confused.

"Just to deal with some business. I should be back by tonight so I'm leaving Asia in your care." Naruto closed his eyes before standing up. Turning to Issei, Naruto opened his eyes once more and Issei blinked in surprise when he saw that Naruto's eyes had changed from slitted golden to some weird looking eyes with a black background and a red six-petalled flower.

"Anyways, I'm off." Naruto said before his left eye began to spin and sucked Naruto into it.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"It's not even the middle of the day yet, what are you doing watching porn?"

Naruto commented, walking into a dimly lit room as he came to a stop behind a couch with a man sitting on it and as Naruto mentioned, watching porn.

Said man turned to face Naruto before grinning. "Nothing much. It's the latest volume that came out today and I just couldn't help myself."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes before walking around the couch and plopping down besides the man. "Turn it off." Naruto said simply as he took a bowl of Ramen from the stack right beside the coffee table.

"Come on, you should give it a try! It's really interesting!"

"Cut the crap. I didn't come here to watch porn." Naruto commented as he gave a side-way glance at the man. "Do you have the information I asked for," Naruto paused as he turned his attention back to his Ramen before finishing, "Azazel."

The now identified as Azazel chuckled. "A shame and it was getting good too but I guess it can't be helped, we are in for some serious talk here." He said as he turned off the TV before turning to Naruto. "Now you wanted to know about Asia Argento, right?" Naruto nodded. "But before that, I want to talk to you about a certain terrorist organization."

"No thanks. I'm not interested, just give me the information about Asia." Naruto replied without even looking at Azazel.

"Ah, come on! Now don't be like that, it might actually interest you!"

"Like I said, not interested."

"And if I said that this organization might have what you're looking for, then?"

Naruto paused and Azazel grinned. He knew that now Naruto _was _going to listen.

"And what makes you say that?" Naruto commented before going back to eating his Ramen but paying attention nonetheless.

"Finally going to listen I see!" Azazel commented teasingly but put his hands up when Naruto shot him a side-way glare. "Khaos Brigade. That's the name of this organization. Simply put, it consists of all the bad apples from all of the factions. However, the kicker in this is the guy at the top of this organization!" He paused here, most likely for dramatic effect and Naruto had to once more resist the urge to roll his eyes at Azazel's love for dramatics.

"And?"

Azazel leaned forward a bit, while raising his index finger. "It's Ophis!"

Naruto turned to Azazel with a raised eyebrow. "That sounds quite far-fetched. Ophis? Who has no interest in this world what so ever actually heading some terrorist organization?"

"Yeah I get what you mean which was why I had Shemhazai look into it more and what he found out was… interesting to say the least."

"How so?"

"Ah, it appears that while the different factions that make up the organization have their own agendas, ultimately, Ophis's goal…" Azazel gave another dramatic pause here and Naruto had to resist the urge to punch him the face if only because his hands were preoccupied. "Is Great Red."

This time Naruto almost face-palmed. _Of course_, it's his neck that that brat would be after.

"That still doesn't explains what you said earlier." Naruto asked as he started on another bowl of Ramen. "And it's not like they are the first ones…"

"Ah, you're right that they aren't the first ones to go after Great Red for whatever reason, however, they _do_ possess the mightiest force from all the others who have gone after Great Red thus far." Azazel stated before a grin broke on his face once more as he turned to Naruto. "Now this, is where it gets interesting!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Azazel curiously here.

"Despite their might, it still won't be enough to take down Great Red! That much is obvious. Great Red isn't the most prominent being in existence for nothing, I don't know if they are aware of this or not, though. However, for some reason they have yet to make a single move against Great Red. It's curious if you ask me."

"Really now…"

"Yes, now I have no idea on what their true motives are besides that Ophis is after Great Red for some reason and I can't say as to why exactly they have yet to move against Great Red despite being around for some time now but…" Azazel trailed off here as he scratched his chin in thought. "Now this is just a wild guess on my part but I think that they _can't_ move against Great Red just yet."

"And why do you say that?" Naruto asked truly curious about Azazel's 'wild guess'. If there was one thing about Azazel, it was that he was sometimes far too sharp for his own good.

"I think that they may have some sort of trump card, so to speak, to help them when they finally move against Great Red but for some reason this 'trump card' isn't ready just yet or something." Azazel finished thoughtfully not noticing the widening of Naruto eyes at his words.

'_Don't tell me…'_ Naruto thought as he suddenly recalled _them_ shadowing him a couple of weeks ago when he first came to Kuoh. "Was this why you asked me to go to Kuoh?" Naruto asked as his eyes hardened.

"Yeah, a part of the reason anyway." Azazel replied as he turned to Naruto.

"Alright Azazel. Tell me everything you know about these guys." Naruto now fully turned his attention to Azazel. "And the complete reason as to why you asked me to go to Kuoh."

Azazel grinned once more as he got comfortable on the couch. "Alright! You should get comfortable then, we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Appearing in front of the abandoned Church in Kuoh, Naruto heaved a sigh. "I guess I can understand that guy's reasons for sending me here but it still annoys me to do the clean-up duty." He gave another sigh here. "I can't complain though. I am more responsible for the current mess." He mumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto said to himself before walking into the Church and was actually impressed when the saw that the whole place was trashed, most likely by Issei and the rest.

While Naruto continued to look at Issei and others' handiwork, he paid no mind to the group of priests that had surrounded him. After a short while of just looking around the Church, Naruto finally regarded the group of priests. "I really am not in the mood for any of this." Naruto said to himself as he fully turned to the priests.

Naruto then held out his right arm and out of thin air came out what appeared to be a long stick. Grasping one end with his right hand, Naruto gave it a short tug before drawing a long beautiful silver-blade that simply radiated in the light of the moon. Then faster than anyone could realize Naruto had already moved past the group of priests and cut all of their throats clean.

Not even pausing as the group of priests fell to the ground dead, Naruto continued on with a casual stride.

It didn't take him long to reach the basement of the Church and the first thing he saw was a naked Asia crucified over an altar and a black haired Fallen Angel floating near her, saying something about Twice Critical.

Naruto, already knowing as to what was going on, simply raised his sword and pointed it at the Fallen Angel and suddenly the blade extended at blinding speed before piercing the Fallen Angel in the stomach and pinning her right under Asia's feet, emitting a cry of pain at the sudden impalement.

Naruto then walked fully into the basement and turned towards Issei and the others who were all looking at Naruto with surprise written all over their faces. Naruto then looked at Issei's left arm to see that his Sacred Gear had changed to a red, claw-shaped gauntlet.

"Well, Issei. It looks like you finally achieved the initial form of the Boosted Gear." Naruto smiled though stopped when he saw that Issei was looking away from him with his hands clutched into tight fists and a pained expression on his face. "I don't like being ignored, Issei. Do you want me to bash your face in too?"

"Naruto-senpai…" Issei began to say and the other chose to remain silent to let Issei have his moment. "I'm sorry Naruto-senpai. I–I couldn't…" Issei shut his eyes tight as a feeling of self-loathing came over him.

He had failed. He had failed Asia – not only failed but let her _die_! He had failed Naruto-senpai, the one person a part of him never wanted to let down. When Naruto-senpai had left Asia in his care, he had heard that small voice in his head, telling him to _not_ let Naruto down and yet he had failed. Failed them both.

He had never felt so sick of his own powerlessness.

Naruto sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"I–I let Asia die." He said with his eyes still closed shut. Not wanting to see the disappointed look that Naruto-senpai was surely giving him.

"No you didn't." Naruto said calmly.

"What?" Issei's eyes snapped back open to see Naruto looking at him with his usual look. "What do you mean, I didn't? Can't you see? Asia is–"

"You don't get it do you?" Naruto cut Issei. "Why don't you _really_ look at that 'Asia'?" Naruto said, pointing to the form crucified on the altar.

Issei as well as the rest, while confused, did as Naruto had told them and turned to look as Asia once more. At first nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary but after a long moment of looking at her, they noticed something strange. It was as if… she was transparent? And true to that, the more they looked the more transparent she became until to the point that she was completely invisible.

They turned back to Naruto with wide eyes. What the hell had just happened!?

"You see," Naruto began to say at their dumbfounded looks. "When I left Asia in Issei's care earlier today, I had completely removed the boundaries between dreams and reality surrounding Asia. Meaning, dreams and reality had no meaning around Asia. So what had happened to her today, think of it as you all dreaming the same dream while still awake and what happened in 'reality' is that Issei and Asia went around having fun for the day and later on Issei safely took her home where she is now soundly asleep in her room." Naruto finished explaining as if it was just some every day chore.

They all could do nothing but gape at Naruto. What were they to say to something like this? And Naruto sounded as if it was talking about the weather.

"That's just not possible." Rias said as she looked at Naruto still wide-eyed. "You're actually saying that you turned reality into a dream and a dream into reality. In other words, you turned reality meaningless and made it swap places with a dream which took the place, becoming reality itself." If possible Rias's eyes widened even further at her own words. "Something like that… it's just not possible!"

Not even a _god_ is said to possess such power!

"As expected of Ria-tan." Naruto said in a straight tone, ignoring the 'don't call me that!' "You're pretty sharp." Naruto complimented before turning to the trembling Fallen Angel and couldn't help but sigh. "It's always the same." Naruto suddenly said and the others having recovered from the shocked state also turned to Raynare and their eyes widened once more when they saw the broken look on her face.

"Those, who are weak in mind, body and spirit cannot retain their sanity when impaled by this sword. One can even say that it pierces the sanity of the weak." Naruto commented before proceeding to withdraw the blade which shrunk back to the length of a traditional long-sword.

Naruto then started to walk towards the downed Fallen Angel who seemed to be trying to pick herself up but failing.

"Rias," Naruto began to say, catching Rias as well as the others' attention. "You said that turning dreams into reality and reality into dreams was impossible right?" Naruto asked and Rias nodded wonder where he was going with this. "You're right about that. Normally."

"What?" Rias blinked as she and the other payed rapt attention.

"Normally, it is impossible to alter reality itself." Naruto said once more. "However, I, am the Dragon of Dreams." Naruto stated, ignoring the exclamation of 'Dragon!?' Naruto continued, "I was born from the very dreams themselves."

Unconsciously, Naruto's mood darkened at his own admittance as memories and dreams of every single shinobi played in his head which spiked his rage even further.

"That's right…" Naruto muttered to himself darkly. "I was born form _their_ dreams, the dreams of every single shinobi…" Naruto came to a stop right in front of Raynare and glared down at her, his eyes unconsciously morphing into the **Rinnegan** (Saṃsāra Eye).

Raynare looked up at Naruto with wide fear-filled eyes. Seems like even if her sanity was broken, her basic instinct of fear of her own survival was still intact.

'_And I will be the one to drag the guy– who took their dreams away from them…'_ Naruto slowly raised his sword, any and all trace of mercy and reason completely gone from his face, leaving nothing but untamed hatred and rage. _'Who took _her_ dreams away from her… I WILL DRAG HIM DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!'_ With that final thought, Naruto brought his sword down.

* * *

**(The next day: Occult Research Club)**

"Alright everyone! I would now like to introduce the latest member of our peerage." Rias said with a smile as she gestured towards Asia standing beside her, now wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

"Please take care of me!" Asia said as she bowed deeply with a slightly red face.

The other members of the Occult Research Club smiled at the smaller girl as they welcomed her.

"Good for you Asia-chan. I know you'll do great here." Naruto commented from his place on the couch as he smiled at Asia who beamed at him.

The others though members of ORC though jumped as Naruto materialized out nowhere. It seems that only Asia wasn't surprised by his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here!?" Rias demanded of Naruto.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Naruto said to Rias with his usual uninterested look. "I let you reincarnate Asia-chan into a devil so of course I'll be here for her introduction into your peerage." Naruto answered Rias deadpan tone. "And I trust you to take care her." There was no need for Naruto to say anything further than that.

"By the way Naruto-senpai, there is something I wanted to ask you." Naruto turned his head towards Issei. "Did you always know about my Sacred Gear?" Issei asked, remembering how Naruto wasn't at all surprised by the change in his Sacred Gear and even said something about him finally achieving the 'initial form'.

The others also turned to Naruto at that as they also remembered Naruto talking about Issei's Sacred Gear.

Naruto stared at Issei blankly. "Of course I knew." Naruto said simply as he turned his head to the front again. "The Dragon sealed into the Sacred Gear of yours is named Ddraig, the **Sekiryūtei** (Red Dragon Emperor). We're both Red Dragons and go way back." Naruto supplied before looking at Issei again. "I want you to remember that name Issei and keep a good and respectful relation with him when you're strong enough to hear his voice. I won't tolerate anything less." Naruto gave Issei a hard expression at that.

Issei scratched the back of his head nervously when he saw the look Naruto was giving him. Thankfully, he was saved form saying anything by Kiba.

"I would also like to know about something senpai." Kiba said getting Naruto attention. "About that sword of yours. I'm curious. It didn't give off a holy aura but also didn't give off a demonic aura. In fact, it didn't have an aura at all but there is no denying the swords power. What sword was it?" There was something about that sword that he just couldn't explain.

"**Nunoboko no Tsurugi.**" Naruto said without turning his head to face Kiba as he started to explain about the origins of his sword. "Ages ago, long before even the Supernatural Beings existed," The others had their eyes widened when they heard that. "There existed a mighty beast that rampaged across the lands. In those dark times two Sages possessing power the likes of which never seen before stood up to the beast." Naruto paused to let it sink in.

"Their battle had ripped the world apart in its aftermath. Seeing the destruction caused by their destined battle, the eldest Sage had used a sword to reshape the world, that sword was named the **Nunoboko no Ken.** A sword that could just as easily destroy the world as it could shape it."

"So then that's the sword you used?"

"Not precisely." Naruto casted a side way glance at Kiba. "The one that I use is an improved version of the original. I had to go back to the Land of the Beginning," Naruto ignored their confused looks. "Where I gathered a few other powerful blades and re-forged all of them into one blade. What you witnessed was the attribute of one of the swords I used to forge it, to be more precise, **Sakegari no Tachi** (Sake Cutter Longsword)."

"**Sakegari no Tachi **was the most powerful sealing that had the power to seal away anyone it impaled into a world of drunken stupor for all eternity. When I forged it into a single blade with **Nunoboko no Ken**and another one, the newly forged sword had gained the side-effect of piercing the sanity of weak-willed beings when its sealing wasn't in effect."

Hearing Naruto's explanation, the others were all astounded.

"So that is a sword that is even more powerful that the Legendary Holy Swords!" Kiba said is amazement.

"Holy Swords?" Naruto chuckled. "The so-called Legendary Holy Swords were modeled after **Nunoboko no Tsurugi** but they don't even compare to it!" _'Well, if you take out Sasuke's __**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**__ (__Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven) that is.'_ Naruto added in his thoughts. He _really_ needed to get back Sasuke's sword but couldn't find it for some reason.

Shortly afterwards, with their questioning done, the members of ORC went back to talking with Asia while Naruto observed her. He lips forming into a small smile when he saw that she seemed to be truly happy.

"_**You know Great Red…"**_Ddraig began to say to Naruto through the telepathic link Naruto had created between the two. _**"That sure wasn't nice of you."**_

Naruto's lips twitched further upwards when he heard that. _"Whatever could you mean Ddraig?"_

"_**You know what I mean. You purposely let my host walk into those impossible situations just to make his realize his own powerlessness."**_

Naruto chuckled inwardly._ "It was a needed measure. He has to realize his own resolve."_

"_**Oh? And you have to push him towards realizing it instead of just letting him getting there at his own pace?"**_

"_Unfortunately, we can't afford that. When not even I can tell where this world is headed anymore and soon enough I'm surely going to have my hands full so I'll be needing strong allies and Issei, who holds your power in the palm of his hand is to be one of those allies."_

Ddraig was silent for a moment. _**"I see… Though there is another thing that I find curious. Why did you of all beings go out of your way for one little girl? I would call it one of your passing whims but… that's not it, is it?" **_

Naruto stayed silent.

"_**Great Red… have you actually gained an attachment to a human girl?"**_

Naruto still remained silent as he pondered on what Ddraig had just pointed out. So why _did_ he go out of his way for one little girl? Was it her life before coming here?Or was it her dream of finding a place to belong?_ '…Or maybe…'_ Naruto trailed off in his thoughts as he stared at Asia who was laughing at something that Koneko said about Issei which caused him slump a little.

What caught his attention though were her eyes. _'Maybe… it's because she had the same eyes, I used to have back then…'_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**AN: **__Yo guys! It's been a while! I am truly sorry for the late update but this past year has been a lot more hectic for me what with collage graduation, final exams, preparation, entrance exams, university and the daily life left no room for me to write and when I had what little time to write, due a lack of motivation I couldn't get the any writing done. Which was why I had posted a notification on my profile to let you guys know that my updates will be slow._

_Anyways, let's leave my life out of this and go back to the chapter! So what do you guys think of it? Was it any good? It's been a while since I last wrote something after all._

_First of all, I would like to clear something. While Naruto might be the most prominent being in existence here, he is far from all knowing. _

_So, can you guys make a guess as to who was it that was following Naruto? Or what Naruto meant by leading Rias to Issei? Or the connection between Sasuke's sword and __**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**__? _

_And also, I edited the previous chapters (more of a clean-up really) but I had forgotten that Rias and the others learned of Great Red during the Khaos Brigade attack on their rating game against __Diodora Astaroth so I edited it to where Rias thinks that Ophis is the only Infinite being._

_Ah! Well, anyways, Please Leave a REVIEW to let me know your thoughts! Also remember that all REVIEWS will be answered on my Facebook page (Link on profile) after 24 hours and any other REVIEWS after that will be answered after another 24 hours. _

_**\- El Emperador**_


	4. Important AN

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

_Now I didn't really wanted to resort to an AN, but I felt like I should really clear these two points up._

_**FIRST OF ALL!**__ Rias and the others DO NOT know of Great Red at this point in the story! Now I know I had written that she did during the prologue but that was my mistake as I had forgotten that Rias and the others only came to know of Great Red in Volume 6 (Season 3 anime) when Vali explained Great Red's existence to them after stopping Issei's rampage. I have corrected this in the first chapter._

_So keep in mind that they DO NOT Know of Great Red or Trihexa for that matter. As far as they know, Ophis is the top being in existence._

_So you guys shouldn't be surprised that Rias and the other's reaction when Naruto told them he was a Dragon wasn't all that grand because come on, Rias is the little sister of Lucifer! She has definitely come in contact with Dragons before or have you forgotten Tannin and Tiamat as well as the number of Dragons under Tannin that reside in the Underworld?_

_Now while Naruto's power did come as quite shocking to them, the fact that he was a Dragon wasn't that big of a shock. It is NOT uncommon for Dragons to possess such power – They ARE the Beings of Power itself after all! Beings that transcend gods and Satans and stand at the very pinnacle of this world. And it isn't that big of a surprise that a powerful dragon pops out of nowhere, if you guys know this fact, Dragons aren't allied with any of the factions and choose to keep to themselves with occasionally popping here and there._

_Plus, they don't recognize the name 'Naruto' to be of a legendary Dragon's. He's known as Great Red in the legend after all and Rias and the others don't know of Great Red just yet._

_Now I hope that cleared this up._

_**SECOND POINT!**__ *Sigh* Seems like you guys took the whole 'dense' thing a bit too literally. He is not dense …well not exactly. _

_Let's see, he has been completely crushed, his dreams destroyed, his promises broken, the legacies of his parents, godfather, sibling disciples disgraced, his responsibilities not let fulfilled, the hopes of the entire shinobi - failed, the one he saw as a mother taken from him, the one he saw as a brother died right in his arms, the ones he saw as a sister and big brother left unable to save, the girl he loved snatched from his fingers, his friends and those he saw as family - gone, the Nine Biju that put their trust in him let down, his entire race gone for good._

_He has been shown hopelessness, powerlessness, and uselessness. He was left unable to do anything as he was thrown to the ground utterly defeated. All his life he has fought for acknowledgment and when he finally attains that, it is taken from and he is thrown right back where he started._

_And as if all of that wasn't enough he had to be forced to cut them all down with his own two hands and left to relive their dreams and memories for eternity to come._

_And let's not forget that Naruto has nearly spent eternity in a blank void with nothingness and only occasionally – once in millennia - interacting with someone. You CANNOT grow romantically when there is no world around you. _

_So you guys seriously can't tell me that you thought he was going to come out as some expert romantic or even completely sane for that matter? Sorry to say but he didn't. Naruto is far from normal or even completely sane at this point. Come on! You can't expect him to be normal or even completely emotionally stable after what he went through!_

_Now I hope I managed to get my point across without spoiling the story too much… if not then just ask and I'll be happy to clear any more confusions._

_On another note, the answers to the REVIEWS are up on my FB Page. Look it up to see my replies to your reviews. Any other REVIEWS will be answered later on._

_**\- El Emperador**_


End file.
